Sacrifice
by xxyesterdays-news101xx
Summary: AU - Set after SE05 EP19. Cora is given a second chance, to set the record, straight and possibly clear her name. Sometimes, the truth can be more harrowing than the lies that concealed it. Will Cora find redemption, have her girls not lost enough? SwanQueen and Wickedbeauty endgame. This is a test chapter to gauge interest in this type of story, review or follow, I love Feedback.
1. Chapter 1

" _Whatever my fate is... I deserve it," Cora said bravely as she stood before both of her daughters._

" _Mother, you don't have to..." Regina begged her mother to reconsider._

" _I can face it. Knowing I brought the two of you together, that's... that's all the peace I need."_

" _Mother..." Regina sobbed._

" _Just promise me you'll hold on to each other. In the real Storybrooke, when I died... we never got the chance to say goodbye." She embraced Regina so tightly._

" _And we never even got to say hello." She threw her arms around Zelena for the first and last time, it was a bitter sweet moment for both. "Oh, I love you both."_

 _With that she stepped towards the edge of the pit and awaited her fate, the ground shook and the pit below grumbled into life. Within seconds she was engulfed in flames, the heat so intense she had to shield her eyes. Then there was silence and she felt a new warmth, kind and inviting, as a bright light appeared before her. She took one last look at her darling daughters and stepped into the light smiling.  
_

In a swirl of purple smoke, the sisters materialised in Regina's living room. They held onto to each other so tightly, their embrace the only thing holding the other up, as deep sobs wracked their grief-stricken bodies. Robin and Hades were dead. One man ripped from this life in a final act of heroism to save Regina's life, the other banished from this mortal realm in an act of sisterly love. Hades had given Zelena a choice and she choose hope, she had already said goodbye to one family member and she was not prepared to sacrifice another. Especially when Cora, their mother of all people, had used her final moments to bring the two women together.

" _Just promise me you'll hold on to each other."_

Those words echoed around Zelena's head, as Hades urged her, that her only chance at happiness was with Regina dead. Now, the only thought swimming around Zelena's head was of the trust Regina had put in her, to change Hades, to hold on to her love. "I am sorry, Regina," she whispered as she pulled away from her sister, "I truly thought I could change him," But Regina's grip only tightened around her. "I know…..please don't let me go just yet." They stood there in each other's arms for what felt like an eternity. It would have been so easy for either woman to blame the other but all they did was draw each other closer, clinging to hope with every fibre of their being.

Neither woman aware of the other presence in the room, a woman they thought to be lost, watched as tears formed in her eyes. Scared to make herself known, scared to interrupt the moment, for fear her presence would startle the women. She thought about running, they had finally been at peace with everything she had done and here she was about to disrupt it all over again. Maybe they needed time, she had watched everything this evening from a distance, she felt their pain so deeply, pain such as this was all too familiar, it was second nature, always lurking in the peripheral. Her fight or flight responses kicked in and she chose to run, to give them time, however in her haste she knocked over a picture of Regina and Henry. As the frame hit the floor and the glass smashed the two women leapt apart, in search of the intruder. "Who is there?" their eyes fell on her as a fireball formed in Regina's hand, both women drew in a deep breath as she spun to face them.

"Mother? How is this possible?" Regina extinguished her fireball and began to slowly approach her mother. "What is happening? Are you really, here? Please be real," Zelena begged as fresh tears flowed down her face. "I am real….I am really here, sweetheart." Cora approached both women with caution and when she was finally close enough, she spread her arms and drew them in close. "Mother," both women whispered as they were engulfed in the embrace. "It seems I have been given a second chance to really make things right," Cora wept. "My girls…. I am so sorry you must go through this, I saw everything that happened and I know it is probably not what you want to hear right now, but I am so proud of you. So, proud of how you stood by one another…..God I never imagined, I would have you in one place again….together, there is so much I need to tell you."

The three women finally pulled apart and took each other in, "Mother, how is this happening? We saw the light, we watched you cross into it." Zelena questioned her mother and Regina nodded along. "Yes, you did but it wasn't what it appeared. I stepped into it, they sent me here and told they were sending me back, that this was my chance at redemption and to finally tell truth." The sisters looked to their mother and then at each other, none of this made sense. "There is a story left untold and with your father's soul gone, I am finally free to tell it. This isn't going to be easy but if you are patient, all will become clear. Maybe, for tonight we just rest? Both of you have already lost so much.

The sisters nodded in agreement, whatever it was their mother had to tell them, they could wait. It was clear from how their mother spoke, this was not a story they would enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey lovelies, thank you for the reviews, follows and alerts. It is very much appreciated. Here is the next installment, this is going to be quite a slow burner, so please bare with me and I hope it does not disappoint. Hope you enjoy!**

Regina, gave the women bed clothes to wear and showed her mother and sister to their respective rooms for the night, together she and her mother wished Zelena a goodnight, with one last embrace. When it came time to say goodnight to Cora, Regina lingered, still convinced this was her mind playing tricks on her.

"Regina, sweetheart, I am here and I don't plan on going anywhere…." Cora whispered softly as she prepared for bed, she unbuttoned her blazer and placed it over a chair in the room, "My sweet girl, go get some rest and we shall see each other in the morning." Cora lent forward rested her hands on Regina's shoulder and placed a light kiss on her forehead, Regina smiled and gently traced her mother's cheek. "Ok, Mother, sleep well." She left her mother with one more fleeting glace and made her way to her own bedroom.

She entered her room and closed the door, with the click of the latch she slid down the door as every emotion boiled over and fresh tears cascaded down her cheeks. She was terrified of waking up and being alone, of the Charmings and Emma finding out her mother was back, of Henry thinking she had turned evil again, of her mother and what she had been capable of in the past and most of all herself. She had just lost the man who was destined to be her soul mate and yet she felt overwhelmed with relief and happiness to have her mother back again. She felt betrayed by her own mind, this wasn't right, she didn't deserve happiness, not even an hour before she had watched her soul mate's lifeless body crumble to the floor.

With all the strength, she could muster she pushed herself up off the ground and made her was to her closet, plucked out pyjamas and began to change for bed. Her body was exhausted, lifting her arms as she pulled off her clothes was chore. Once she pulled on the blue satin pyjamas she plodded listlessly towards the bed and collapsed into it. She lay for what felt like hours staring at the insides of her eyelids, hoping sleep would take her soon. After what felt like an eternity the background noises began to fade out and sleep claimed her.

Regina woke with a start a few hours later, sweaty and panting from her nightmare. It was like a subconscious loop, in it Robin died in her arms repeatedly and just like in real life, she couldn't do anything about it. She clutched at her chest, her heart felt like it was on fire and she was finding it hard to catch her breath. She sobbed, hard, pulled a pillow to her face as she wailed, no longer having enough control over her emotions or body to make it stop, she wished in that moment to rip her heart from her body.

She drew her face back from the pillow and threw it across the room in a brief fit of rage. She placed her hand on her chest and took a deep breath. "Regina….please" a soft voice came from the door, her eyes found, the voice belonged to Zelena. "I don't want to feel like this anymore…I don't want to feel anything anymore. I loved him so much and that is exactly what got him killed." Zelena's heart broke for her sister, she mourned her own loss of love, but she did not mourn Hades, like Regina was mourning for Robin.

"Regina, we both know that is not the answer, if we don't deal with emotions they begin to rule us. We are both living proof of that." She cautiously approached the bed, Regina was no longer making eye contact, she had pulled her knees to her chest and her face was buried in her hands, atop them. Zelena sat on the edge of the bed and reached a hand under Regina's chin "He did not die because you loved him, he died because he loved you…..so much, so he give his life to save you."

She wiped tears from Regina's eyes in vain and wrapped her arms around her, she rocked her gently back and forth as she would do for her daughter. "It's not fair, he was a good man, he didn't deserve this." Zelena gripped her tighter, Regina leaned in closer, her body resting on Zelenas and Zelenas resting on the headboard, "He was a decent man, Gina but you didn't deserve to die any more than he did." Regina's sobbing did not cease and through shaky breaths, she muttered, "Maybe if it was me, then no one else would have to suffer." She knew she was fighting a losing battle with her sister at this point, her judgement was clouded by her emotions, so she just held on tight and kept her mouth shut. Within a few moments her Regina' s breathing evened out and her body stopped shaking, exhaustion had won and she was finally asleep again. Zelena's own slumber followed quickly, she couldn't help but feel safe with Regina.

As the early morning light fought its way through the curtains, Cora stirred. She was here, she thought. The fact that it could be a trick or a dream had crossed her mind. She slowly pulled back the covers and placed her feet on the floor. She ambled towards the door and took a brief second to listen for life in the house, there was not a peep. She took a deep breath and left the safety of the room, in search of her daughters. The First door she came to was to the bedroom Zelena had stayed in, it was open and the bed vacant. She then proceeded to Regina's door and her breath caught in her throat as she took in the scene. Both of her beautiful girls wrapped in one another's arms, fast asleep and peaceful. The serene sight, was interrupted as Regina's mobile screamed into life, both women leapt apart, disorientated, and startled. Instinctually, Regina reached straight for the phone and looked at the screen to see who the intrusive caller was.

"Emma.." Her voice was soft and wavered. "No, I don't need you to come over, please, I will meet you at your parents, we need to talk and then we need to find Roland and the Merry Men. No, Emma I need to do this, it is the least I can do. I have to organise the funeral…." The woman on the other end of the phone interrupted her, "Miss Swan, despite what you seem to think, you have no idea what I need," Regina snapped, immediately regretting it. A muffled apology came from the other end of the phone, "No Emma I am sorry, you didn't deserve that….just please let me process this my way, I know my limits and when I reach them I will tell you."

She said a quiet goodbye to the other woman and placed the phone gently on the side table. Up until that moment she failed to notice Zelena hand rubbing small circles on her back and as she embraced the comforting sensation, she let out a heavy sigh. Then she looked up in the direction of the door, "Mother, did you sleep well." She asked as Cora entered the room and took a seat on the edge of the bed. "Better than I maybe should have, dear. What about my sweet girls?" She reached both hands and stroke the women's cheeks. Regina physically withdrew herself, the memory of her mother punishing her for nightmares in the past seemed an all too familiar feeling. "Regina, are you ok?" Zelena looked puzzled as the creases on Regina's forehead deepened with worry. In a quiet voice, barely audible to the other women in the room Regina muttered, "I didn't mean to have a nightmare."

Her mother winced and Zelena looked even more confused, "Well of course you didn't, why would you say that Regina?" Cora raised her hand in an attempt, to hush the redhead, "Regina, you don't have to be afraid, sweet girl, I am so sorry for the way I have acted in the past. Please don't be afraid, I will never hurt you again." Regina didn't say anything, she didn't even turn around, she simply reached behind herself and took hold of her mother hand giving it a squeeze. "I have to get ready to leave, I don't want to but I have to tell the Charmings and Emma, that you are here. I need to tell Henry, if they find out on their own he will never forgive me." Zelena immediately stood, "Are you mental? These are the people who killed our mother first time around. What if they don't believe that she isn't a danger." Her mother's hand slipped into hers and her voice faltered, "Regina is right darling, secrets will only make things worse."

"Would you like us to come with you?" They mother asked, "I don't see why not," Regina mumbled as she preceded to get dressed. Within half an hour, all three women were ready and standing in Regina's kitchen. "Does anyone want some breakfast?" Regina asked, suddenly acutely aware of how surreal the situation was. Both women politely declined, "Ok, hold on to me and I will get us to the Charmings."

They arrived outside the apartment door in a swirl of purple smoke, "Mother maybe it is best if you wait out here for a few minutes until I have time to explain." Cora nods in agreement and the other women proceed into the apartment. As soon as Regina entered the apartment, Henry nearly bowled her over and in that fleeting moment she forgot about everything else that was going on. "Regina, Zelena, good morning, how are you feeling?" Snow rounded the breakfast bar and approached them gingerly. The two women shot her a look, what a stupid question, both women had lost the man they were in love with. "How do you think we feel Snow White?" Zelena asked curtly. "Zelena," Regina scolded softy and she released her grip on Henry, she knew the other women only meant well, "We are, as to be expected, Snow. Is Emma around?" Snow offered a slight smile, "Emma and David went to Granny's to grab some breakfast and coffee from everyone, they should be back very soon. Regina there is something we should probably talk about before they get back." She looked from Henry to Snow and in their faces, she saw panic.

The panic was evident on Regina's face also, she shot a quick glance to Zelena. That meant that, Emma and her father were about to come up the stairs and through the door their mother was standing patiently waiting outside of. "No, Snow I have something I need to discuss with you and it is a little more urgent….."

Out in the hallway, Cora could hears footsteps and voices begin to ascend the stairs and she began to panic, she recognised Emma and David instantly but the third voice made her think her mind was playing tricks on her. The English accent was distinctive, Hook, he was here, how? She knows in that moment she had to act, her lurking presence could either ambushed the three people coming up the stairs or she could take a risk with Snow and her grandson through the door. At least then, Regina and Zelena could protect her. With that thought ringing around her head, she reached for the handle and turned.

"Snow….Henry… what I have to tell you is not going to be easy to understand." Regina voice was shaky and her fear was audible. "Regina, I think I should go first, please?" Regina raised her hand, begging the woman to let her finish. "Snow please, Henry, we were not the only ones to return from the underworld." Henry looked confused and snow even more so, "We know, but mom how do you know?"

"What…Henry, how do you know? What do you know?." Now they all looked confused, the atmosphere was tense, so tense that when the door handle turned it made all four of them jump. The door opened and the person who came through was not who Snow and Henry had expected. They stood stunned and whispered in unison.

"Cora."


	3. Chapter 3

"Regina felt like her heart was going to jump up out of her chest, "Regina, what is going on?" Snow barely articulated the question due to shock, "What the hell is she doing here?" Henry jumped immediately on the defensive. "Henry! Language! Snow I am not quite sure what is going on yet. Mother come in, please." Cora reached out for Regina's hand instantly, she grabbed on and she did not let go, these people hated her she knew that but seeing the disgust and anger register on her grandsons' face was harder than even she had imagined. "I am sorry Regina but Emma and David are on their way up the stairs, I didn't think it was a good idea to stay in the hallway much longer. In case they got the wrong idea."

Right at that moment the door handle turned again and in came David first, then Emma and a third person that made the two sisters gasped. "Hook?" Regina whispered and her mother squeezed tighter, she also found her sister had taken a hold of her other hand. Emma and David were stunned and speechless, the captain however had no problem using his voice. "What the bloody hell is going on, Madame Mayor?" Emma glanced quickly at Regina and then at her and Cora's clasped hands, the fear was hard to swallow, this woman had tried to take Regina from them once before. "I could ask you the same thing, Pirate, we left you in the underworld." The captain rolled his eyes. Emma found her voice, "Regina, I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner, that Killian was back." That was all she could muster, she refrained from being accusatory, the fear of Regina turning dark again was all too real and she didn't want to push her away like the time before. "What do you mean, you're sorry Swan, look at who she trailed back from the dead." Emma turned quickly to face the pirate, "Enough, Killian, I am sure there is a reasonable explanation."

Emma, you do not need to apologise, as you can see I had something I was keeping from you too. This is precisely why I wanted to meet everyone this morning. I am sorry for springing this on all of you, we still don't quite understand it ourselves." She sighed and Cora spoke, "I know that it is very unlikely that any of you will believe or trust me in anyway. However, I am here for one reason, to tell a story left untold, I owe my girls that. And if it is any consolation, I have absolutely no magic, I was stripped of all magical abilities before they sent me here." Her daughters head whipped around to look at their mother, who seemed even smaller now and even more vulnerable than they had contemplated. "Mother, you have no magic, why did you tell us?" Zelena enquired gently, "It is not like we have had time to discuss anything, sweetheart."

"Well that's a load off, although I still wouldn't trust her as far as I could throw her." Hook sniggered, "Killian, there was a time when we all felt that way about you and look at us now." Emma jumped to the woman's defence, she had no idea why but she wasn't wrong. "Sorry love, just airing on the side of caution." Hook forced through gritted teeth. It was Regina's turn to roll her eyes, the leather clad pirate had an awful habiting of forgetting how he spent his first visit here in Storybrooke. "Zelena, why don't you take mother home, for now. There is a lot of things to do and I think everyone needs time to process." Her eyes dipped and she addressed the blonde woman, "Emma, would you mind accompanying me to today, I understand if you would rather spend your time….." Emma cut her off before she could finish, "Regina, of course I will come with, I am not going to let you do this on your own. Killian can survive one day without me, he could even take the kid fishing."

Only Regina seemed to notice the pirate's reaction, a grimace turned into a fake smile when he locked eyes with Emma. He was angry that Emma wasn't going to spend time with him, he always was a little possessive. "Swan, a word quickly before you go." Emma nodded and followed him away from everyone. "Maybe I should go with Zelena and Cora, just as a precaution," Snow piped up after a long silence, "If you take us back to Regina's, I could stay with Cora while you collect Robyn." Regina smiled, ever the benevolent Hero Snow White. "That sounds like a good idea, Snow." Zelena looked to her sister and was about to protest, "Fine, come on." She beckoned for Snow White to come closer and they quickly disappeared in a cloud of green smoke.

"Hey Henry, can we talk before I go?" Regina looked at her son and then at her feet, she had fought so hard to get him back and she could not lose him again. "Sure." Henry mumbled, Regina then lead them back towards the Charming's bedroom. Regina spoke as she walked, "I know you are angry, I didn't tell you about your grandmother being here, I was scared, but I promise I have this under…" Henry interrupted her, "Please mom, I over-reacted before but I know you. You don't have to apologise, so much has happened in the last twenty-four hours. Just answer me one question? Do you have it under control?"

Regina looked at her son, this wonderful boy and smiled, "I hope so, but if it gets out of control, I will ask for help, I love you so much, Henry." Henry smiled weakly and leaned in to hug his mother, but they were interrupted by Hook voice. "Explain one thing to me Swan, why is it that no matter what she does and how times she double-crosses you, you just follow her around like a lapdog. Regina is trouble, always has been, but you add her mother into the mix and you're just asking for it. How can you be so stupid? Not to mention the fact that, you always take her side and jump to her defence, every time, I am so sick of it all." Regina and Henry froze, "What so I have to pick sides now, team Killian or team Regina? Grow up! Regina has worked too hard to get to where she is, to let it all slip away now, she has been through too much and suffered greatly. She is my friend and I believe in her. She is also Henry's mother and she means the world to him and will do everything in my power to not only protect them but to keep them together. You have also been given a few chances in your lifetime Captain, maybe you should think about that before you go throwing accusations around" Hook laughed, "Her and I are nothing alike," Emma stormed past him towards the door, turning back at the last second, "You're right about that, she would never make me choose, she would never try to turn me against you." Hook grabbed Emma by the arm, "We are not done, Swan?" Emma slipped her arm out of his gripped, "Yes we are, you will never tell me what I can and cannot do, and you will put your hand on me like that again. Do me a favour Killian, when you decide to grow up and stop being a petty, petulant child, give me a call. Until then, leave me alone."

As Emma left the room, she was greeted by Henry and Regina, both sporting concerned looks. "Emma, we are sorry, I wanted to talk Henry before we left and….." Emma looked from her son to his mother, "How much of that did you hear?" Henry stepped forward, "All of it, did he hurt you?" Emma sighed and squeezed her sons shoulder, "No, Hen, he didn't, he is acting out due to his fragile male ego. He would never intentionally hurt me." With that Hook exited the room, "Wonderful," he sneered sarcastically and then stormed off. "He just needs a little time to cool off." Henry gave her a brief nod and headed back towards his grandfather. Regina placed her arm on Emma forearm and squeezed it gently, "I am so sorry, I just froze, I got scared for a split second he would hurt you, in truth." Emma nodded and shot Regina a brief smile. "I know, don't worry about it, what is done, is done. Come on, let's get a move on there is lots to be done."

Several hours later, Regina finally arrived home. She was exhausted both mentally and physically, the hardest part of it all was facing Roland. He had been through so much already, he technically lost his mother twice and now his papa. She had held him so tight as his little bodied wracked with grief, Little John had promised to look out for him, as did the merry men. She had visited the funeral home to organise everything, throughout the entire process she just felt numb, like she was having an out of body experience and the whole ordeal was happening to someone else./p

She had never been happier to be home, she entered the house quietly and as she walked past the living room, she spotted her mother sleeping form on her sofa. She approached slowly not wanting to wake the sleeping woman and cautiously perched herself on the coffee table, her sister or her mother had light the fire, she smiled softly as the heat reached her tired body. She absentmindedly reached out and stroke her mother face, she then turned and stared in to the amber blaze, after a few seconds she felt a hand engulf her own. She turned to see her mother staring back at her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Her mother smiled and placed a small kiss on the back of her hand. "Not worry, my darling, what time is it?" Regina pulled her hand away and looked to her wristwatch, "It is 8.15, where is Zelena?" Her mother, sat up and faced her daughter, "My goodness, I didn't mean to sleep so long, she must be upstairs with Robyn."

As if on cue, Zelena entered the room, without saying a word she approached her sister and wrapped her arms around her shoulders, "Is Snow still here?" Zelena pulled back and looked at her sister, "No the goody two shoes left about an hour ago, she seemed satisfied that we were not going to plot their demise this evening." Regina smiled properly for the first time all day, "She was only trying to reassure the others, I know Snow well enough to know that she was not trying to intrude, but rather put everyone's else's mind at ease."

"Are you hungry?" Regina asked the room, both women shook their heads, "How about a cup of tea and then maybe we can talk?" Regina tried to get to her feet but Zelena's hand on her shoulder stopped her, "Sit down and rest, you have done enough today, I will get the tea." She got herself off the coffee table and onto the sofa beside her mother, her body felt so heavy. "Are you ready to tell us something, anything, mother?" Cora took her daughters hand and placed it in her lap, wrapped in her own, "The question is not whether I am ready but rather, whether you are ready. The truth can be daunting and this will have more of an impact on you, than Zelena, my darling. I am afraid, Regina, you have no reason to believe me, no reason to trust me at all. I do not wish to take more from you than I already have, memories however false can be comforting."

Regina knew in that moment; the memories Cora spoke of where of a specific person. She mumbled quietly under her breath, "Father." Cora tugged at her hand and she turned to face the older woman, "This truth pertains to your father and the man her really was." Suddenly uncomfortable being so close to the person whose world was about to shatter Cora leapt to her feet. "I don't have to do this, I can relinquish my time and accept my fate, but I want you to make that decision. You choose Regina, so many other decisions have been taken away from you." Regina's head was spinning, she was overwhelmed and so completely clueless all at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4

Regina stared intently at the woman before her, her mother was petrified, she didn't even know it was in her mother's repertoire, to show such emotion. She felt guilty, as she watched the terror etch itself deeper into her mother's forehead, she looked so small and fragile. Regina wanted to say something, to reassure her, but her body betrayed her, her mouth and tongue no longer willing to form words in response. Everything around her seemed to move in slow motion, her ears began to ring and it drown out any noise in the room, her legs wobbled underneath her and her head felt fuzzy. Her legs threatened to give out completely, Regina silently cursed her body for failing her, she cursed herself for not being in better control of her emotions.

Within seconds Zelena had re-entered the room, she heard her sister call her name, but she still could not respond. Zelena quickly set the tea tray on the coffee table and made her way across the room. She began to interrogate their mother on what had happened, Regina watched Cora wince at her daughter's tone, it was inflammatory, she was looking to get a reaction out of Cora. Part of Regina was touched at how quickly Zelena had jumped to her defence, however the pain behind her mother's eyes was too real to ignore.

She watched as Cora tried to explain the situation, that she was ready to tell them everything but, she was also frightened of how Regina would react. She sheepishly informed her daughter, that this particular truth pertained to Regina's father. "What did you tell her, mother, she is practically catatonic. Don't you think this could have waited, hasn't she been through enough?" Zelena enquired as she squared up to her mother, "Zelena, I hadn't even started yet, you have to understand the bond Regina and her father had was very strong, or at least it appeared so, he meant everything to her, hence the reason it was his heart that helped her enact the curse."

She watched as her sister deflated slightly at the mention of her and her father's bond, a pang of guilt sliced through her like a knife, Zelena had never experienced such a bond, "Zelena, I am sorry, I don't want to do this now but I don't have much time. They sent me back with a purpose and if I don't fulfil it then, I must return to them. I asked Regina if she wanted me to continue, once she knew it was about her father and if she didn't then I would relinquish my time and return willingly to the underworld." Zelena was bemused by the fact that once again Regina had the finally say in the situation, "Why is that her decision to make? Doesn't the fact that I want to know count for anything?" Zelena demanded an answer from their mother. "Of course, you do but this truth will only cause Regina pain, you on the other hand, I hoped you would find peace in it."

She turned to her sister, placed both arms on Regina's shoulders gently and looked into her eyes, to try and anchor her and bring her back to reality. She had grown to care very dearly for her sister, but she'd be damned if Regina stood between her and the truth, she deserved to hear it, she needed to hear it. Regina did not feel her mouth form the words but she heard her own voice slip softly past her lips, "I'm ok," the other women spun to face her, "I'm ok," she repeated, not sure if she was trying to reassure them or herself. She lifted her shaky hand and took Zelena's in hers. The three women were interrupted, as Robin shrill cry echoed around the room from the baby monitor. It broke all three women out of their trance, Zelena pulled away from Regina, but Regina's grip tightened around her hand. "Mother, Zelena and I need to have a discussion can you see to Robyn?"

Zelena was confident that her mother even had the skills to deal with a crying infant, but Regina was right, they had a lot to talk about. "Of course, take your time." Regina was sure in that moment, she witnessed a small smile ghost her mother's lips, she seemed grateful of the chance to hold and tend to her grand-daughter. Cora left and Regina made her way to sit on the sofa again, she patted the space beside her but Zelena just shook her head in return. "Regina, I cannot imagine what you are feeling right now, so I will not ask you to ignore those feeling for my sake…This could be the answer to the question I have asked all my life….Why me? I mean there is still a chance our mother is playing some kind of cruel mind game, if everything you have told me is true."

"I think if you truly believed that, she wouldn't be alone with your daughter right now. And that is what is scaring me the most, I believe she is telling the truth. My father meant everything to me, he was kind and warm and stood up to her for me. I have absolutely no idea, where this truth will lead us, but I owe it to you and to myself to at least hear her out." Zelena sighed and pulled her sister into a hug, "Whatever it is, we will get through, you are so strong Regina, I will not let you go through it alone. I am here." Regina's body had stiffened slightly when the hug began, she was still not used to this level of affection, especially considering this woman had tried to destroy her on many occasions. "I am going to ask Emma to be here…." She pulled back from her sisters embraced, to see confused engrave her sisters features, "It's kind of her thing…she is good at….she can tell if….." Regina stuttered slight, she sounded like a crazy person, "Oh for god sake, she has a kind of super power and can tell when someone is lying," she blurted out, she felt utterly ridiculous saying it. She wanted Emma here for more than that, she found her presence comforting, but she wasn't going to tell Zelena that part. "A super power…." Regina cringed, "Yes, that is what she calls it, not me and maybe she can tell if our mother is lying."

Regina got to her feet and took her phone out of her back pocket and dialled Emm's number, within two ring the Blonde woman had answered the call. "Regina, is everything ok?" Regina laughed, "Are you laughing at me?" Regina composed herself, "Hello, Emma. I am fine and yes, I believe I did laugh at you, I have never known you to answer your phone so quickly. I am sorry to bother you again today but I have a favour to ask" Emma reply came quickly, "Of course, Regina, what can I do?" She smiled at the woman's eagerness, "This sounds absolutely ridiculous, but my mother is ready to talk and I need your super power, so we can tell if she is lying." Emma was taken aback but Regina's request, "You want me to be there, now, is Zelena ok with that?" Regina sense hesitancy in her voice, "If you are busy, Miss….. Emma, then it doesn't matter!" She said will a little more bite than she had attended, "No, hey, Regina, that's not what I meant. I just….I want to help but I don't want to intrude. If you are sure, Zelena and your mother will not mind my presence then I will be right over." Regina let out the breath, she didn't know she had been holding, she needed Emma and that was a very bizarre feeling. "Emma, I don't' really care if they are comfortable with it, I would like you to be here."

She was relieved when Emma agreed to come over, moments after she hung up her phone and went upstairs to inform the others. She had figured once Robyn was settle, the two women would return downstairs. When she reached the top of the staircase, she noticed Zelena standing in the doorway, she was very clearly watching something unfold in the nursery. She approached slowly and quietly, to make she didn't disturb the scene, it was then she became aware of the singing, coming from the room. Was her mother singing to the child and why did it sound so familiar?

Zelena had become aware of her sister's presence and wrapped an arm around her waist as she came close. Regina looked to her sister and saw tears forming like morning dew on a flower, in the corners of her eyes. Her eyes found the scene, her mother was turned away from them, she had Robyn pressed tightly against her chest as she rocked her back and forth, without realising it, Regina began to hum along with, she knew this song but where from.

Her handmaid when she was a child use to sing this to her, to get her to go to sleep, Regina had an excellent memory but she was having trouble distinguishing her mother's voice now from her hand maid. She began to sing along with her mother, and Cora turned to see both of her children standing in the doorway. She blushed, Robyn was sound asleep, cradled against their mother chest, this was an image she could never have picture before this moment. She was a naturally, she looked so comfortable, but Regina does not ever remember her mother holding her as a child. Cora continued to sing, finishing the last few verses and placing her grand-daughter back into her crib.

Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,  
Go to sleepy little baby.  
When you wake, you shall have,  
All the pretty little horses.

Pinto and bays, dapples and greys,  
Go to sleepy you little baby,  
Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,  
Go to sleepy little baby. 

Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,  
Go to sleepy little baby,  
When you wake, you shall have,  
All the pretty little horses.

Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,  
Go to sleepy little baby.  
When you wake, you shall have,  
All the pretty little horses.

Regina eyes welled up and tear spilled over, "It was you." Her mother nodded, Zelena was confused but she allowed the women their moment. "Why?" Regina questioned, "All will become clear, my sweet girl." Her mother wiped the tears from both of their eyes, "Now, what conclusion have you girls come to, shall I stay or must I go?" Zelena looked to Regina, "We want to know the truth mother, we have to, I don't think I have the strength to cope with losing you again." Their mother, threw her arms around them, "I don't think I could bare to lose either of you again." She whispered into the women's hair.

The moment was interrupted by the sound of the front door opening, "Regina…Hello?" Regina turned to her mother, "I asked Emma to be here for this, believe it or not she has an uncanny ability to tell if someone is lying. You understand, don't you mother?" Cora smiled, she understood perfectly. "I do, my darling. Come, shall we retire to the study?" Regina proceed quickly down the stairs and greeted Emma at the front door, her mother gave the blonde woman a small nod and her sister the same, they breeze past the other two women and headed for the study. Once the other women had disappeared, without thinking twice, Regina flung her arms around Emma and engulfed her in a gentle embrace. Emma was a little taken aback to begin with but once she had wrapped her head around what was happening she return the hug. "I am sorry for... thank you for everything! For accompanying me today, for sticking up for me with Killian and for coming here now. You are a true friend Emma." Emma shook her head, "You do not need to apologise for needing a hug, and you do not have to thank me. Are you sure you are ready, to do this?" She asked the other woman softly.

"Yes…My mother and Zelena are waiting for us in the study" Regina replied quickly but her voice was shaky and her response hesitant. Emma tucked a stray piece of hair behind Regina's ear and let both hand gently cup her face. "Ok, no matter what happens in there, you are stronger than it and you will be ok. And the most important thing of all, you are not alone." Regina leaned into her touch and smiled, she then took one of Emma's hands in hers and lead her to the study, she dropped the hand short of the door and found her mother and sister already seated, each with a drink in hand. "We figured this might make things go down easier." Zelena chuckled, "Would you like a drink, Regina, Emma?" Regina nodded and Emma shook her head, "At least one of us should stay sober, it might come in useful." Emma took a seat on the opposite sofa and after Regina had collected her drink she joined her, there was an entire sofa and yet Regina sat in the middle, close to Emma without giving anything away.

"I know you have been told stories of your past and mine, but think about the source of most of these stories…." Cora's head dipped, "Rumpelstiltskin, I knew that little imp would be involved." Zelena said with disgust. "Yes, Rumple is very heavily involved in my past, we were young and stupid, I meet him and we had a long running affair before you were even conceived, Zelena. I had convinced myself after a while that he was the best I could do. Then Leopold came along and we parted ways for a short while but that was ok, at that point the relationship was more for convenience. After Leopold rejected me for Ava, I was lost. I was in very dark place and I couldn't see any other way out. I was pregnant and poor" Cora was interrupted by Emma small gasp, "Are you ok, Emma?" Regina asked, reflecting on what her mother had just said, together before Zelena was conceived, together after Leopold.

"Mother…you are not insinuating…" Regina prodded, Cora looked to her red-haired daughter for whom the penny had not dropped yet, "I am not insinuating anything," Just as Regina took a relieved breath, Cora spoke again, "I am telling you the truth, Zelena…." She looked to her daughter, the penny had dropped. Zelena leapt from the seat beside her mother, "You have got to be kidding, bring me peace she says, and then an hour later, that bloody imp is my biological father. "


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all you lovelies reading this fic. Apologies for the state of chapter four, it has been fixed, I copy and pasted it and something went wrong. Just a quick message to say thanks so much for every follow, every favourite and every alert. It is very much appreciated. And to show my appreciation, you get two new chapters in 24hrs, the inspiration was store today. Let me know what you think!**

Zelena paced the floor, "I cannot believe this…wait if I am his daughter then why did he reject me the way he did, if I was born from dark one magic, then surely I would have been the more appropriate choice for the curse." Regina rolled her eyes, "That is the question you want to ask right now…ZELENA, will you please stop pacing, you are making me dizzy just watching you." The red-haired witch glared at her sister and took a seat beside her, away from Cora. "Darling, I stopped trying to understand Rumple a long time ago. When I was at my lowest, he offered me a deal, he would teach me to spin straw into gold and I would give him our first child and we would live as happily as we could, ever after. I told him no, immediately, I was not going to make a deal based on the life of my child. Then he made me promise I would never leave him, initially I agreed but he must have known I would have second thoughts. He set me up, your father was a trap. He owed Rumple a favour and the evening we first met, Rumple cashed it in."

"Henry was so handsome and charming, he quite literally swept me off my pregnant, very swollen feet. I went straight back to Rumple and told him that the deal was off, that I had found real love and wanted to make it work. Your father and I fell for each other rather quickly or so it seemed. You grand-father was furious with him, turning down heirs of prosperous kingdoms for a miller's daughter. Your father, ignored it all, he was wonderful, it took him no time to propose. Then we married one month later, I was due any day and Henry didn't seem to even bat an eyelid. The night you were born everything changed, I gave birth to you and you were perfect, I fell in love with you, you felt so small and precious. I knew in that moment I would die for you. However, labour made me weak and shortly after I fell asleep. I woke a few hours later and found Rumple hovering over your crib…"

" _Hello Dearie, sleep well my love," Rumple giggled as Cora sat upright and panic set in. "Rumple, what are you doing here? Please don't hurt my daughter, I never agreed to the deal, she is not yours to take." With that Henry entered the room again, "Henry, please leave before you get hurt." She instantly became uneasy as Henry made his way over to Rumple instead of her. "Hello, old friend…congrats, it's a girl." Cora felt her heart plummet into her stomach, as Henry shook Rumples hand. "Henry…" Cora called softly from the bed, he turned and smirked at her, "What is the meaning of this." She tried to get to her feet but her body was still too weak. "My love, did you really think you could squelch on a deal with Rumpelstiltskin and evade the consequences."_

" _Please do not hurt her, please, she is an innocent child." The two men laughed, "What kind of man do you take me for my love, I would never hurt a child, but a child of yours is far from innocent. We shall not touch a hair on the child's head." Rumple laughed, interrupting Henry, "On one condition, you do exactly what I ask and the child lives, you don't and I send her away and you will never find her. Deal?" Cora felt tears well in her eyes, that bastard had planned all this, she knew it. "Deal." She whispered through gritted teeth, "Please just let her be." Rumple began to clap, "How wonderful." He made his way over to the bed where she lay, "You will not try to run, you will not hide the child. You will do as you are told. You will remain Henry's wife and as long as he is alive, you will obey my every command. Your first task, once you are feeling better, is to take the child into the woods and leave her there." Cora began to protest, "Ah ah ah, I said obey me and I will not send her away but it is my mission to make you as miserable as possible. You will not raise her, or hold her, you will not even name her, you will abandon that child." He lent on the bed the bed beside her and stroked her cheek. "I loved you, Regina. Spent years teaching you and moulding you in my image." He pressed his cold face against hers and whispered in her ear, "You betrayed me and you will pay a price, because magic always comes at a price."_

Cora's whole body shook as she sobbed, "I wanted you to be safe, I needed you to be safe. So, I did as he asked and I enchanted your blanket to keep you safe and ensure someone found you." The three women that sat opposite her, were in shock, words failed every single one of them. Without realising Regina had reached out for Emma's hand, which was now tight within her grasp. "Mother, I don't understand what did Daddy was getting out of this."

"My sweet girl, he had already gotten what he wanted long before, which meant your father was indebted to Rumple, in the beginning he didn't really have any choice, he also did as he was told. But that to changed." Regina looked to Emma, who nodded, if this wasn't true, this woman was either the best liar on the planet or Emma had lost her super-power. "We lived in separate areas of the castle, we never dined together or spoke really. Until he drank and then he would come stumbling up the hallway and into my room." Zelena and Regina turned away trying to claw back the tears. "I could smell him coming, I never gave consent but he…" Regina spoke first, "Mother…please." Regina closed her eyes for a second and saw Leopold's face, the man who rejected her mother and then married her, no more than a child herself. The man who stumbled into her bedroom late at night, smelling of pipe smoke and ale, she remembered his hot breath on the back of her neck. She took to her feet. Emma looked to her left and watched as Zelena's body wracked with pain, as she processed the information, Emma didn't know how either woman could be so strong. She reached out and placed her hand on Zelena's knee, expecting the other woman to pull away at any moment. But she didn't in fact, she took Emma's hand in to her own, they did not make eye contact or exchange words. Zelena was in no condition to turn her away, she was vulnerable and need supported, just like her sister. Regina took a seat next to her mother, the woman would not look at her, tears trailed down her cheeks, Regina quickly pulled her mother into a tight embrace. "I know…" she choked out, her mother pulled away from her instantly, "Leopold?"

Emma felt like she was going to be sick, that was her grand-father, the man her mother worshiped, the wonderful pillar of society, Leopold White. "Did he hurt you?" Regina nodded, "Only those nights, only because I was so unwilling. He did not beat or abuse me, he just used me." Regina grabbed hold of her mother's hands, "Did daddy hurt you?" Cora looked to her feet and then nodded timidly. Regina's chest began to burn, "It started on those nights too. But when I didn't fall pregnant, he only got more irritated, more aggressive. We both knew I was fertile, it seemed your father wasn't." Anger subsided for Regina and was momentarily replaced with fear, "Does that mean the Henry was not my real father?" Everything she knew was a lie, a sham. "Yes…"

"All will be made clear, but first I must…" Cora got up from the sofa and rounded the coffee table to kneel at Zelena's feet. Her daughter avoided her gaze, Zelena felt guilty for hating this woman for so long. "Zelena, please look at me. You were wanted, I wanted you with all my heart and I am so sorry you grew up feeling abandoned and unloved. I have loved you, your whole life, more than you could possibly imagine." With that Cora wrapped her arms around her child and Zelena held on so tight. "I never meant to hurt you, I only wanted to protect you." Zelena nodded against her mother's shoulder, she still had a hold of Emma's hand, in fact her grip had gotten stronger. This did not go unnoticed by Regina, she looked from Emma to her sister and for a spilt second she forgot what was going on around her and felt an immense rush of love. Not only had Zelena tried to destroy her, she had also tried to kill Emma and yet the saviour is comforting her, like it never happened.

Zelena had released her mother and Cora wiped the tears from her daughter's face before taking her seat beside Regina again. "Mother, was there someone else?" Her mother nodded, "Yes." She wrung her hands as she spoke, "We met by accident, they were a member of the castle's staff." Regina eyes practically bulged from their sockets, "He was a servant." Her mother cringed, "No..." Regina looked confused. "She was a servant." All three women's jaws hit the floor, all very confused. "I don't understand." Cora held her hand up to silence her daughter, Ah my sweet girl but you will."

 _Cora sat at her dresser, Henry had just left her room, he had thrown a feast for a neighbouring dignitary and just like every other time he drank heavily, she bore the consequences. She looked at her own reflection and barely recognised herself, his fingers left their aubergine prints all over her body, his rings left crimson carvings on her face and his feet kicked loneliness into her spine. She was lost in her reflection and didn't notice the door open, the new addition to the room caught sight of her reflection and gasped, alerting Cora to her presence. "I am sorry, my lady, I came to change the bed," Cora eyes pierced through her in the mirror, "It is you, who sneaks in here and changes my bed after Henry's visits."_

 _The young woman nodded, "Why," the girl looked briefly at her feet and then back Cora. "Pardon me for speaking ill of Master Henry but what he does to you is wrong and I don't wish for you to have any reminders. You usually take a bath straight after and I have time to get rid of everything." Cora spun on her chair to face the young woman, "Come here, dear." She stretched out her hand and beckon the her to come closer, "What is your name?" The woman knelt by her feet and replied, "Scarlet Bones, my lady. I am sorry for intrud…" Cora placed her finger on Scarlets lips, "I am not angry, it has been a while sense anyone has showed me such a kindness."_

 _Cora was barely lucid at this point, "Come with me and we shall clean you up, my lady." She pushed herself to her feet and her knees gave out, Scarlet caught and placed her back on the chair. "Never mind, my lady, I will fetch what I need, you stay here." She returned within minutes and she help Cora change and cleaned and dressed her wounds, "You can heal these yourself tomorrow but for now rest." She remembers what happened the last time the woman tried to stand, so without a second thought, she bent down and scooped a very frail Cora into her arms. "They said you hadn't eaten in days, but it feels more like weeks to me. You need to look after yourself and stay strong, my lady." She whispered as she carried the tiny woman to her bed. She was weary, practically asleep in her arms, Scarlet turned to leave and she felt a hand pulled gently at her finger tips. "Stay with me a while, you comfort me."_

After telling her daughters of how they met, Cora proceeded to tell them how she fell in love. How she went from my lady to my Cora with this woman. How she gave their mother something to live for and believe in. They spent every waking moment with each other, Cora had requested that Scarlet be her personal handmaiden, no one thought it strange, Cora was always particular about the staff. Scarlet would hold her and breathe life into her with each kiss, then after Henry would visit they would hold each other, there tears melding together, their bond strengthening with each passing day. Her daughters were numb, "Yes but mother what has that got to do with me?" Regina practically begged her mother for a rational explanation, "Well, magic is tricky, true love is even trickier. It turned out Scarlet was from an old magically family that had fallen on hard times. Our magic became intertwined and you were conceived." Emma and Zelena watch for Regina's reaction very intently. "I am the product of true love."

"Yes, my darling, you are, the truest love, I have ever known. You look just like her, you have her eyes." Regina wasn't even sure she was processing anything anymore. "What happened, where is she? I have two mothers?" Cora slumped in the chair, she was exhausted, "Yes, you have two mothers, and she loved you dearly, she was counting down the days to meeting you. I tried to keep it from Henry and Rumple but they had spies everywhere, it was only a matter of time but I just couldn't help myself. They took her from us and they banished her to the land of untold stories."

"They promised me that you would live, but also that you would grow to loathe and despised me. They promised to that you would pay for the sins of your mother but you would blame me for everything. They promised to break you and turn you truly evil, and for a while, I thought they had succeeded for a very long time. But You were stronger than me, you always have been. I was so hard on you even in their absence, because I wanted you to be better than me, I wanted you to fight for yourself."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it has been so long since my last update, here the next instalment. Comment, favourite, alert, I love Feedback, so please tell me what you think, it will mean the world to me. And it means I can make improvements as well.**

* * *

"You were so small when you came into this world. I wanted with all of my heart to protect you and I tried. I had already lost one child, at this point and having you so close but having to distance myself was killing me. I would disguise myself as a servant to be with you, initially I thought they didn't know. I just needed to hold you, to comfort you. Rumple seemed to turn a blind eye to it, because you never knew it was me." Regina's head reeled from this new revelation, "Angeline…" she said softly. Her mother nodded, "It was the only way."

It was Zelana who spoke next, "What of this woman, Scarlet, Regina's mother and your…" She faltered at the end of the sentence, "True love, what and where is the land of untold stories?" Cora looked to her eldest daughter, "The land of untold stories, is a place one can go or be sent to ensure that a version of your story will not play out. Sometimes when people fear the future or know something bad lies on the horizon for them, they flee to the land of untold stories. The same way people can be banished there for others to gain greater control of someone's life. Like the curse, it stops time, people do not age there, their lives become stagnant and paused. I do not know where it is or how to get there, as for Scarlet, I lost her like I lost you."

"I never knew of magic so powerful, you became pregnant with me, while sleeping with a woman. This is all very overwhelming. The man I have believe to be my father, is nothing, a beast, just like Rumpelstiltskin. We never stood a chance, neither myself or Zelena, I was raised by one and she has the genes of another, beasts, both of them." Regina got to her feet and began to back away from the other women. "Is it any wonder we garnered the monikers of Evil Queen and Wicked witch, we were destine for them, we had no chance, no hope. I can't…"

Regina excused herself very swiftly and left the room before any of the other women could protest. Tears brimmed Cora's eyes, Emma give a final squeeze of Zelena's hand and let it go, with a slight nod to the red-haired witch. She rose slowly to her feet and stopped briefly at Cora's side. "I am so sorry," she mumbled softly, the older woman's head tilted and she looked up at Emma, "Whatever for dear?" Cora responded her voice crack as it parted her lips. "For what you have been through… that no one was there to help you. And Him…Leopold…My grandfather…My mother." She placed her hand on Cora's shoulder and the older woman, simply shook her head. "Emma, that is kind of you to say. And my dear, you are not responsible for Leopold's actions, only he can be held accountable, as for your mother, then she was but a child." Emma admired the woman's grace, "As for what Snow did to me, she was protecting you, so fiercely, as a mother should. I am sorry that she felt the only way out was to take the path of darkness."

Emma pulled her hand away. "I am going to check on Regina. Would you like anything, a glass of water?" She watched the women closely and noticed Zelena nodding, Cora shook her head, and with that she left. She began her search for the other woman in the living room, to no avail, then she checked the kitchen and still there was no sign of Regina. She quickly filled a glass with water and took it back to the study and then proceeded upstairs. She followed the sound of muffled sobs in the direction of Henry's bedroom, she peered through the crack in the door and spotted the other woman standing by the window. She watched for a few seconds before gently pushing the door open and proceeding towards Regina. Regina was so lost in her own world she did not hear Emma approach, in that moment she looked so small, Emma thought. Not weak, but small, Emma had seen the wide range of emotions in Regina's repertoire, but this was somehow different to anything she had seen before. She drew nearer and as she did Regina looked up and spotted Emma's reflection in the glass. She spun quickly to meet the Saviour gaze, Emma was fixed to the spot by the look in Regina's eyes.

"I don't know if I can take much more of this, Emma." Regina could feel her heart beat against the walls of her chest. "Everything I have known so far, has been a lie, everything I believed about that woman is a lie. I have blamed her for everything." Regina came away from the window and began to pace, back and forth in the room. Emma stayed well out of her way, "I have grown up believing she hated having children, I have tortured myself over her lack of affection and love. I have assigned blame onto this woman for every miserable moment in my life. For turning making me a monster, for not loving me like she should, for my loneliness and for…" Regina stopped pacing very abruptly and fell silent. "Regina," Emma approached her with caution and took her hand in hers. The brunette whispered something as she lifted her eyes to look at the blonde woman. "Daniel." Emma shuddered, Daniel's death had sent Regina over the edge the first time around. She said nothing, in that moment she knew words were not enough, meaningless musings, destined to fall on deaf ears. Instead, she tugged gently on Regina's hand and held her, she expected some kind resistance, but the other woman melted into her arms. They stood in the embrace, no sign of vexation or discontent, for a while, minutes melding into one another, time fleeting, but neither woman cared.

Regina had never felt this safe, Emma's strong arms, swaddled her in an embrace so soothing, a small part of her wished it would never end. Emma spoke first, she spoke softly into Regina's ear, "Can I say one thing?" She felt Regina nod against her, "I cannot fathom what you are going through right now, I cannot even begin to imagine, but I do know that there is a strength in you, unlike anything I have ever seen before. The truth maybe be bruising, an unrelenting trauma, that part I do understand, but you are stronger than all of it. When something surfaces that makes you question everything you know, it is like someone has pulled the floor from under feet. However, Regina a urge you to continue, do not leave a rock unturned, it will only haunt you. I am here and I will not leave you." Fresh tears fell from Regina's eyes, she had been responsible for the trauma Emma experience, she had been the one who inadvertently pulled the floor from beneath the other woman's feet. And yet, as she pulled back and looked deep into the woman's eyes, she saw no contempt or malice. "Emma…" The blonde woman placed her finger tips gently on Regina's lips, "Please…You must know by now that I do not blame you, I don't think I ever really did."

"But…" Regina attempted to speak, once more Emma cut her off, "Regina, I don't think we have ever really talked about this but, the people responsible for me being alone are my parents. They chose to send me away, they chose to place me in that wardrobe and abandon me. They were selfish and stupid, they acted on poor judgement, as a side effect of your plan, not direct influence. They could have kept me with them, we could have been together and happy under the curse." Emma lifted her hand and tucked stray hair behind Regina's ear, as she pulled her hand away it grazed the other woman's cheek, Regina closed her eyes against Emma's touch. Emma pulled her hand away quickly as thought Regina's skin had burnt her, at the loss of contact the brunette's eyes flew open, the other woman's discomfort visible. "Shall we return to the others?" Regina asked softly, "That is your choice to make, we can stay here as long as you need." Emma looked to her feet instead of the woman in front of her, "There is no hiding from this…" Regina whispered as she left the room.

The two women returned to the study, Cora took to her feet immediately, Regina placed her hand out to halt her mother and she whispered, "Daniel, tell me about Daniel." Emma looked to the older woman and her face paled, there was a sense of knowing in her expression, she knew it would only be a matter of time till the subject arose. Regina walked to the drinks cabinet and poured herself another drink, she downed it and turned back to her mother, who gestured for Regina to take a seat. Once settled, Cora began to explain, "Rumple knew you were a flight risk, he knew of your plans with Daniel and he was not going to let you foil his own plans for you." Cora looked broken at this point, she knew this had been the turning point for her child, the moment, Regina's pain had turned to loathing. She knew that this moment was the one that had defined their relationship up until now. "He ripped my heart from my chest and ordered me to crush Daniel's, I fought against him as hard as I could. I conjured chains to hold myself down, so he had Henry beat me, I locked myself in my room and he beat me, finally I tried to steal my heart back and he threatened to end your life. I knew he would never do it, he needed you but even the threat was enough to terrify me. So, I did as I was commanded, I played the part and I killed him. I will never forget the look in your eyes as I did it, it is forever burned into my memory. You had feared me before, but in that moment, it turned to abhorrence. My heart never returned to my chest, even without it I was in agony."

"I knew I had failed you, I knew there was no going back, that's when I knew I had lost you too."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again...That's right another chapter, within 24 hours, oh wow! Thank you so much to those who commented, stuck on an alert or favourite'd the story. Big shout out to Swanqueen1215, and an even bigger apology for the wait, another shout out to the anonymous Guest who took the time to leave a lovely comment. Here, is the next instalment from me, this was a very hard chapter to write, chronologically speaking as well as subject matter. I really do hope you like, but I think enjoy is the wrong word for this chapter. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

"Rumple was the one that got the information out of Snow, he used an amulet similar to the one Zelena used to disguise herself as Marion. He tricked her into telling him and then got me to his bidding. Two birds with one stone, he knew hurting you like that, would kill me. I hated myself for what I did, Regina, truly I did…." Cora paused for a second. "However, if I had it to do over, I would still get rid of Daniel. Not kill him, certainly not in front of you. Although, I had planned to send him somewhere you couldn't find him." Zelena and Emma starred at the woman eyes bulging from their heads, "Mother…" Zelena scolded. Silence fell on the room, Cora's words hung heavy in the air. It felt as though all four of them were being forced to hold their breath, as if air had been siphoned out of the space. A rage smouldered inside of Regina, Emma could feel the vibration of it in the air, as the brunette's emotions threatened to betray her, she felt like Regina was on the brink of losing control. At any second she could leap at the older woman or depart their company entirely, in order to exact revenge on the man, truly responsible for all this pain.

Although, Emma instantly admonished herself for thinking such a thing, sure the Evil Queen would have done it, but Regina wasn't that person anymore, she hoped. She had not taken a seat again, since returning to the study, she stood by the door, her legs felt like lead. She wanted nothing more than to rush to Regina and hold her, this peculiar urge was lost on her in this moment, but they had never been overly tactile with each other over the years.

The silence was broken as Zelena spoke, "Gina…" she barely whispered her sisters name, she to looked petrified, unsure of what Regina was capable of in that moment. Just two nights ago she had intended to rip her own heart from her chest in order to dull ache of losing Robin. Her younger sister did not even lift her head, her stare stayed fixed on the floor, Regina's whole body seemed to tremble. "Gina, speak to us please, say something!" Zelena pleaded with her sister. "Love is weakness… isn't that what you use to say, mother?" Cora looked her daughter up and down, the young woman eyes remained transfixed on the floor, she spoke so softly, it was barely audible. "I get it now, you kept all of them away from me." Zelena seemed so confused, how was Regina so calm. "You kept people away from me, to ensure that Rumple had no leverage over me. You knew about me and Daniel the whole time, didn't you?" Cora nodded. "Yes, but I played right into his hands, Regina, I am so sorry."

"Every single person I got close to you, you took away. As you said you had planned to get rid of Daniel anyway. You sent Zelena away after she saved my life and Snow, we were getting closer, I could have loved her, could have cared for her as a mother, but you couldn't let that happen, in case he used her against me. You used her as a puppet, she practically did the work for you. Love is weakness but only because others can exploit it." Regina finally looked up, Cora felt the burn of her gaze, "Help me understand, why did you stand in my way when I tried to escape, after Daniels death? I could have got away, it wouldn't have been your fault." Cora had been nervously wringing her hands, but she stopped abruptly at Regina question, "I sent Zelena away for both your sakes, Rumple already had his claws in deep with you, I couldn't let him use Zelena, and he would try when he realised how powerful she was. As for Snow…An Escape? What are you talking about? I left the night Daniel died and did not return for a month after his death, you father was to tell you, I was away on business with some dignitary, I was not there to stop you." Regina scoffed, why lie now, what would that achieve? "Mother, I was on Rocinante on my way out of the grounds and you stopped me. You told me how power was freedom and that you would show me."

Cora turned ghostly white, "My sweet girl, I can tell you with the upmost certainty that it was not me that day. I was not even in the castle at that time." Regina took to her feet in a slight rage, "Mother, why bother being so truthful if you are going to lie now." Cora looked utterly defeated, "Regina, sweet heart I promise you, it was not me." Zelena could sense her mother's reluctance to provide the truth about her absence, she also knew how stubborn Regina was and that she would eventually get it out of the woman. "Mother, tell us the real reason you were not there, I hate myself for saying this but how much worse can it get." Emma still stood by the door, she slowly approached Regina and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Regina, look at me," the brunette spun around, she had completely forgot that Emma was even there. "Regina please believe me when I say, your mother is not lying, she hasn't lied so far, give her a chance to explain." Once she had finished she gave Cora a slow nod to begin her explanation. The older woman hesitated, which only scared the other three women more, Cora then turned her back on them. Emma was the first to notice the woman's shoulder shaking, without thinking she moved swiftly to Cora's side, her two daughters tried to follow, she held out her hand to stop them. Whatever Cora had to say was taking its toll. Emma took that opportunity to glance back over her shoulder, to reassure the two women that she did not mean to shut them out or tell them what to do, she just did not want to overwhelm their mother and facing Regina and Zelena right now, seemed to be the problem.

"Cora," she inquired gently as she approached, "I can't tell them what I did," Emma finally reached the woman, "I can't tell them what I did, not this." The blonde woman placed both of her hands, on Cora's shoulder. "Cora, whatever it is that you did, your daughters will understand." The older woman whispered something, Emma hoped she had heard wrong, her heart sank. She could feel her heartbeat in her ears, she wanted to unhear it, of all the thing she could have imagined this was not one of them. Ear were ringing and she barely heard Regina speak. "Mother, you need to speak up we can't hear you." Cora looked at Emma, her eyes pleading with her, "Don't make me say it again?"

Emma let out a deep sigh and turned her focus to the sisters. "She tried to take her own life…" Regina felt as though she was going to be sick with guilt, she had never seen her mother as weak person but now that was all she saw, her mother, the queen of hearts, seemed so frail and so damaged. She was a shell of the woman, Regina was used to and that terrified her. "What," the two women simultaneously made their way towards their mother and as they reached her, the woman spoke again. "I am sorry, I was so weak." Regina threw her arms around her mother, "Mother, I really don't understand." Cora pulled away again and moved back towards Emma.

"I couldn't hurt you anymore, Regina. I had lost everything, Zelena, Scarlet, you and to some extent myself. Everything, my life was in tatters. Rumple and your father were relentless. They had used me like a puppet and Daniel was the finally straw for me. I took an extremely potent sleeping potion, strong enough to stop my heart. Before it could take full effect, Rumple found me and reversed it. He was furious, accused me of trying to make a martyr out of myself. Thing this was, it was a purely selfish moment, if I am going to be honest, I didn't even think about the emotional effects it would have had on you. I just knew that I couldn't cause you anymore pain." Zelena wiped tears from her eyes, "What happened when Rumple found you?" Cora straightened up, "He took me away, locked me in a magic resistant cell, in his mansion. Left me there for a month, leaving him to once again impersonate me and cause more damage, he turned you against Snow not me, I was merely informed of all of this, when he decided I had been punished enough for my crimes against him. So, I could 'play along' and you wouldn't suspect anything."

"I am so sorry, Mother, that you felt like, that was your only way out." Cora shook off the comment, she did not want her daughters to apologise for something that wasn't their fault. "Please do not apologise, none of this is your fault...Now if you don't mind, I think that has been quite enough for tonight. Best we leave it there for now and try and get some rest." It was very clear how uncomfortable Cora was with talking about this subject, she was embarrassed and ashamed. "I could really do with a break and some rest and I am sure all three of you are exhausted." Regina looked like she was going to protest but thought better of it. Instead she allowed her mother to kiss her on the head, then watched as she did the same with Zelena and as she offered Emma an awkward nod. "Good night, my sweet girls, do try and get some sleep." Cora turned on her heel and left the room. All three women left in the room stared at each other, until Emma quickly excused herself and followed the older woman into the hallway. "Cora." She called after her quietly, Cora turned slowly to face the saviour. "Yes, Emma."

"I just wanted to say, that I think you are very brave. What you are doing in there is very brave! And just to let you know, you don't need to be embarrassed or ashamed, there is no stigma, what you did, people experience every day…" The woman all but rolled her eyes, "Not all the stuff with Rumple and Henry but the need to make everything stop. I used to spend hours trying to calculate how many drinks it would take to keep a bottle of sleeping pills down. Some of my foster homes were so bad, it was hard to see another way out. You are an incredibly strong person and I just wanted you to know that… even with those feelings, you are never alone." Emma turned to leave, but something stopped her, Cora's hand took hold of her hand, she turned back, "Thank you, Emma, I am beginning to get an idea of what Regina sees in you."

Emma shrugged off the comment, something about it made her feel uncomfortable, she gave the older woman's hand a final squeeze and bid her a good night. As she returned to the study, she was passed by Zelena, "Good night, Emma and thank you." The redhead surprising attempted what turned out to be a very awkward hug, "Good night, Zelena, you're more than welcome."

Upon entering the study, she noticed Regina had taken a seat again on the sofa. She took the seat beside her and finally wrapped her arms around the woman and just held her as she sobbed. They exchanged no words or even sideways glances, they lost themselves in the embrace. After a while, Regina's head ended up in Emma's lap, as she absentmindedly played with the other woman's beautiful hair, it was so soft and it smelt of apple and cinnamon. I mean of course it, this was Regina. Emma running her fingers through her hair, seemed to soothe her. Minutes felt like hours, but after a while, the weeping stopped and Regina's breath and body became heavy, she was finally asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again... three chapters in three day, I am spoiling you. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

The light filtered slowly into the room the next morning, Emma had not slept, she worried that the woman currently still fast asleep in her lap, would wake in the middle of the night and panic because of their position. Emma told herself, Regina would definitely over-react and pull away from her, she couldn't let that happen, they were doing so well. In the moment last night, Regina had way too many other things to ponder, Emma had chalked her affection up to a combination of exhaustion and genuine a need for repose. She was worried though, as an odd pattern in their friendship had emerged through the years, they were close, certainly closer than any other friends Emma had ever had, not that she had made many, but something always happened to disrupt the relationship. Like they would take two steps forward and six back, then Emma would have to work harder to claw back what they had.

Emma had percolated the ins and outs of their relationship all night, it seemed normal to her, but then again, she had nothing to compare to. She had no point of reference, to indicate what was healthy for two friends. And unfortunately, the argument she had with Killian swirled amidst her confusion. There was certainly some truth to what Hook had said, she did always rush to aid the woman, during the fire, when everyone got their memories back, when they had worked together for the first time in the mines and when Emma took on the Dark One magic. She remembered that night with such clarity, she remembered watching as the darkness encircled the other woman. She more vividly remembered that Robin Hood didn't exactly go too far out of his way to help, sure he took a run at it but as soon as she mentioned tethering it to a person, he seemed to fade into the background. She also remembered the urge to protect Regina that washed over her instantly, the urge to see her get her happy ending and the urge to ensure the dark magic did not snuff out her light, it was completely involuntary, it was not forced and when she decided to sacrifice herself for Regina, it had not caused her a second thought.

She had admitted to herself at some point during the night that she was fiercely protective of the woman, most of the time she told herself it was for Henry but part of her always knew that wasn't strictly true. Once they had got past the awkward, _'You're Henry's birth mother?"_ phase, the two women had developed an easy rapport with each other, it mostly consisted of Regina making fun of Emma, but there was this strange affinity between the two of them. Even her parents had struggled to deal with it, in the beginning. Emma's head was spinning, she was trying to understand but she just made things more complicated, she certainly couldn't talk to her mother about it, she didn't even know what she was talking about, herself. And unfortunately, the only other person she talked to about these things, was the woman who was causing all the confusion.

Emma's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell, it made her jump, thankfully she had not rudely awakened the sleeping woman. She took a deep breath, mustered up the courage and gently shook the woman, in an attempt to wake her. Adversely it caused the woman to nestle closer, during the night Regina had turned, pressing her face tightly against Emma's abdomen. It had caused a prickling sensation in the pit of the saviour's stomach, which fuelled her inner monologue more. The doorbell rang again, this time it caused Regina to stir. In her confusion, without opening her eyes, her hand reached out to feel out her surroundings, it thankfully fell on Emma's arm. "Emma..." She whispered languidly. Emma was surprised by the composure of the other woman, this quickly vanished, as she watched fear etch itself into the other woman's feature. Regina sat bolt upright, "Emma, I am so sorry. This is wildly inappropriate…"

With that the doorbell sounded again, Regina took to her feet very swiftly and made her way to the door. Emma immediately felt the void in the woman's absence, she got to her feet and deftly followed her, she caught Regina by the hand just as she exited the study. "Wait, Regina, I know you are over-thinking last night, I don't understand why but I know you are. I am your friend, you needed someone, there is nothing inappropriate about that."

Regina had not turned to face Emma, she was embarrassed at how they had found themselves. "Can you look at me, what is going through you head, right now? Talk to me." The doorbell rang for a fourth time, Regina pulled her hand away. "Miss Swan, have you suddenly gone deaf? There is someone at the door." Regina knew how much it hurt when she referred to her as _'Miss Swan,'_ she knew how the tone she said it in, cut like a knife, but she was not processing things properly and she just needed her to back off. She didn't mean to hurt her but in that moment, she didn't know what else to do, she had felt a pang of guilt as soon as she spoke, Emma didn't deserve that. Emma in turn was frustrated, she knew this would happen, every time Regina was uncomfortable, scared or confused, she reverted Emma back to _'Miss Swan."_ Emma hated it, all she could think was here come the next six steps back.

She still followed the woman to the door, she took each new step with reluctance and unease. Regina quickly reached the front door, unlatched and opened it with feigned confidence. In the doorway stood Snow and Belle, "Sorry, did we wake you?" Regina forced a smile and turned from the door, leaving it open for the women to enter. "I would have thought that was obvious when you got to the fourth ring." Emma stood back and could physically see Regina walls rapidly reform, cloaking her insecurities with her _"Evil Queen Mode,"_ everything had changed from the previous night, her posture, tone and demeanour. "I am sorry, Regina. We just came by to check everything was ok." Regina had already disappeared into the kitchen, Snow looked to Emma, who silently warned the woman not to push the situation. It had dawned on Emma in that moment, Regina had learned the truth about the origins of her hatred for Snow White, she imagined her guilt was manifesting itself as hostility, in order for the woman to protect herself from appearing vulnerable.

"Sweetheart, is everything ok?" Snow, wrapped Emma in a tight embrace. "It was a long night, that's all." She addressed both women next, "She has been through a lot, don't take it personally." Snow looked very concerned, her daughter's tone worried her, she seemed deflated and it wasn't just exhaustion. "It's nice to see you, Belle. What brings you by?" Emma quickly changed the subject, "I meet Snow in Granny's this morning and I just came by to check on Zelena and Robyn, to see if maybe she needed me to watch her for a while." Emma nodded, "I don't think anyone else is awake yet." She was proved wrong when the red-head appeared at the top of the stairs with the baby in her arms. "I stand corrected."

"Good morning." Belle walked to meet the woman at the bottom of the stairs, "Good morning," Zelena yawned. "How are you?" Belle asked timidly. "Tired, over-whelmed, name an emotion and I am sure I am feeling it. What are you doing here?" She questioned sceptically, "I just wanted to make sure you were ok, and to see if you needed any help with Robyn, or if you need me to watch her for a while, till you sorted everything out." Zelena softened slightly. "That is kind of you," she spoke the next part in a slightly hushed tone, "I don't really want to let her out of my sight, given everything that has happened, but thank you for the offer. That was sweet." She turned to face Emma, "Is anyone else awake yet?"

Emma had slipped into a dazed, thinking about how to make things right with Regina, she was brought crashing back as she felt all three women's gaze land on her, "Your sister is in the kitchen." Zelena ushered the other women towards the room which currently housed her sister, but she held back a bit and stopped Emma from following too. "If you two don't mind, I would like to speak to Emma privately." Then she addressed Belle, "Can you take Robyn, she is a little grumpy because she is hungry." Belle smiled and reached for the infant, "Well, we can fix that can't we, sweetpea." They then made their way into the kitchen, leaving the other two to speak. "How is she?" Emma didn't have the energy to pretend or bend the truth, "She is Regina and she is dealing with things how Regina does." Emma snapped slightly and the red-head winced. "The walls are back up and I am back to being ' _Miss Swan."_ Zelena could hear the frustration in her voice and sympathised, butEmma immediately regretted her actions, "Sorry, Zelena, I know you two are going through a lot and I have no right to be annoyed. Regina is entitled to deal with things her own way and in her own time. I am just tired and apparently I act like a selfish moron when I am tired." The older woman, gave Emma a sad smile, "Emma, you don't need to apologise. We are a complicated family, and Regina is probably the most bull-headed and impenetrable of the three of us. She pushes people away, to her detriment. She is still learning that she has people she can lean on, as am I, please don't hold it against her."

The red-head placed her hand on Emma's shoulder, "I am have gone through a plethora of emotions this morning, and it is only nine thirty, I would imagine Regina is processing thing similarly. She just needs time." Emma was taken aback by the woman's kindness and even more taken aback when she felt the woman's arms wrap around her. It took a second for her body to catch up with her brain and she returned the embrace. "You're a good friend, Emma. Regina is lucky to have you." Emma felt herself relax into the hug. "Thanks." She whispered, it was all she could muster at this point, her brain was fatigued and it lead to easy confusion, which is exactly what this moment was to her, confusing.

Neither woman had noticed Cora descending the stairs, she approached the two women tentatively. "Everything ok?" The two women sprang apart, startled by the other woman's presence. "Sorry, I did not intend to startle you both." Emma stood still slightly frozen to the spot, "Good morning, Mother. Did you get any sleep?" Zelena expertly avoided her mother's superfluous question, of course everything wasn't ok, Cora wasn't even sure why she had asked. "Not really, I found myself unable to settle, not surprising given how we left things last night. Did you sleep my dear?" Cora addressed her daughter, "No, unsurprisingly." Cora turned to Emma, "What about yourself?" Emma gave the woman an exhausted awkward smile, "Afraid not." Cora nodded knowingly, "What of Regina, is she awake?" Emma nodded and then divulged more information than she was sure Regina would be comfortable with. "I sat with her after you both went to bed." Cora placed her hand on Emma's arm, "She was very upset, expectedly so. I didn't think she was ever going to get to sleep but she eventually exhausted herself and slept quite soundly, until the doorbell went."

Cora rubbed her hand gently up and down Emma's arm. "Did something else happen, dear?" Emma looked confused, "No, what else would have happened." Cora looked unconvinced, "Where is she now?" Emma pointed towards the kitchen, "She is in the kitchen with my mother, Belle and Robyn." Zelena took this as an opportunity to defuse the awkward tension that had suddenly occurred. "Why don't we join them." Cora nodded briefly and took her daughter's hand as they made their way to the Kitchen.

"I am just going to step outside for a moment...you know get some fresh air, try to wake myself up… call Henry…" Emma turned and left before the women had a chance to protest, and she was out the door in no time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello Lovelies, I hope you enjoyed the last few chapters. I am very grateful of every follow and favourite, I would buy you all ponies if I could. Hopefully, this is a little snippet of what you have been waiting for. Wildpartyhouse247, thank you so much for taking the time to comment and You are dead right, it can be so painful. Please enjoy the next instalment and just have a wonderful little day! Let me know what you think.**

* * *

Emma closed the door behind her, which shut with a little more force than she intended. She flinched as it slammed and instantly slumped against the pillar outside the front door. The fresh cold air circulated in her lungs, on the way out, the air past her lips, warmer now and she could see it plume in front of her. What she hadn't noticed was the tightness in her chest and the shortness of the breath she produced. Within a second she was finding it hard to get a breath, she felt dizzy, nauseous and scared, in fact the irrational part of her was telling her she was having a heart attack. The rational side of her brain, thankfully seemed to reason with her body a little louder, she was having an anxiety attack. All she had to remember was that it would eventually pass and she would be fine, but her body still managed to betray her. The tightness her chest, felt like a vice clamped around her lungs, her inability to draw substantial breath was causing her to panic and her head reeled, she was sure she was going to pass out. Everything was so overwhelming, she was completely unaware of the door opening and closing behind her.

She felt strong arms, swivel her body to rest against the pillar again. "Emma, sweetheart. You're going to be ok." The woman's voice was familiar and comforting but Emma's ability to match it to a face was currently impaired. Whoever it was they had a Charlie Brown-esque tone to their voice at this point. The other woman gently pushed Emma's Knee towards her chest, "I going to lower your head between your knees, you're going to be ok." Emma felt a gentle pressure on the back of her neck, "Sweetheart, I need you to start taking deeper breaths, don't worry we can build them up as we go along. Try breathing in for one second then out, move on to two and keep moving up to more each time. You're going to be ok." Slowly but surely her breathing became steady, after a few very deep breaths, she looked up and staring back at her was her mother. "Hey, you had an anxiety attack but you're ok." She closed her eyes briefly and enjoyed the feeling of air filling her lungs. They sat in what was a surprisingly comfortable silence for a few minutes, "I never knew you were prone to anxiety attacks." Her mother enquired, "Why would you?" Emma looked to the woman beside her and witnessed guilt mar her mother delicate features, Snow turned away from her slightly. "Not what I meant, sorry. What I meant was, we never get the chance to talk, with everything going on all the time." She hugged the woman, in an attempt to reassure her.

Snow hugged her back, "You are not wrong there. Sometimes I just wish we could get of the merry-go-round for like a minute." Emma scoffed, "Wouldn't that be nice?" She paused "I use to have them all the time, when I was a kid, when I would do something wrong, when I changed from one foster home to another or when I would have to go home from school, but that only happened in one particular home." Emma wrung her hands as she spoke, she didn't want to hurt Snow but she knew it was kind of inevitable. Her mother's gaze lowered and her shoulders slumped, she wanted to know everything about her daughter but the truth was hard to hear sometimes. "I am not saying this to make you feel bad, we have been through this before. My life was hard growing up, I went through a lot of stuff and for a long time I blamed you for it. The blame doesn't go away but I forgive you. I can't tell you about my life and leave those bits out, there wouldn't be much to tell." She reached out and took her mother's hand in hers and give it a squeeze, "I know, Emma, I know. Will you tell what brought on this latest attack." Emma inhaled sharply, "I am not really sure I can. I don't really understand it myself and no offence but I really don't think you would understand."

"Well, how do you know if you don't give it a try and maybe fresh eyes on the situation will help you figure something out." Emma pulled her hand back, her knees up to her chin and sighed, she at least deserved a chance to prove Emma wrong. "It all started yesterday, I had a fight will Killian…" Her mother cut her off before she could continue, "Oh Emma I am so sorry." Her mother reclaimed her hand, "No wait, that's not why I am upset, he was being an asshole. He tried to say that I put Regina before him and that I had to choose a side. Something about her saying jump and me saying how high. Regina is Henry's mother, what does he want me to do." Snow made a small croaking noise in the back of her throat, "You are Henry's mother too." Emma looked to her mother, confusion written across her face, "Yes, I know. Anyway, I told him to grow up and leave me alone until he got a grip basically." Her mother was clearly very uncomfortable, "Maybe he has a point Emma, you do rush off whenever Regina beckons, perhaps he just feels a little ignored. Why don't you go see him and talk things through?" Her mother wasn't the only one who was uncomfortable now, "No, mom, I don't have time, I need to be here, there is still a lot of ground to cover with Cora, plus you didn't let me finish… I am not upset about Killian, I am not angry, in fact not having him around is a bit of a relief." Her mother pulled her hand back like it had been burnt, "What are you trying to say, Emma?" Emma cleared her throat and gathered up the courage, "I don't know if I want to be with Killian anymore, I find his jealousy overwhelming…I don't know what to do, he is a good man but I don't know if he is what I want." Snow was very confused, "Emma, how can you say that…I don't understand. This kind of feels like it has come out of nowhere. Killian is good for you, your good for each other. He is your soul-mate, I have seen how he looks at you. You went to the underworld for him."

"I know. But mom, I don't think I look at him in the same way, it's not that simple…" Snow scoffed, "You are making it complicated, Emma. You're just scared, things are getting serious with Killian but you can't just run every time things get hard." Emma had got to her feet at this point, "It has nothing to with being scared and I am not running…" She ran her hand through her hair, she knew this was a bad idea, "Emma, calm down. You just need to talk to him." Emma interrupted her mother this time, "I don't love him, not the way I am supposed to…" Snow gasped, she looked at her daughter with disgust. "Emma, this is ridiculous…" She put her hands up to halt the woman, "No it is not ridiculous, what was ridiculous was expecting you to understand. Not everyone has the fairy tale ending you and dad got, he is not my soul-mate, this is not a bedtime story, it is my life. Thanks for proving me right." Emma turned to walk away, tears threatening to fall, "Emma, stop this right now. You are right, I don't understand because I know you're making a mistake with Killian. You can't make these decisions without him." She had lost the fight with her emotions and tears rolled down her cheeks, she couldn't even bear to look at her mother, "I reiterate this is my life, not mine and Killian's, not mine and yours, mine, I will make the final decision on what makes me happy."

"Emma, come back here. We are not finished. So, he is jealous, you can work on that, is that all that is wrong?" Twice in 24 hours had someone said that to her, she turned ferociously to face her mother, "No, that isn't it… There is someone else." Snow's jaw dropped, "Who?" she demanded. "That is none of your business." She said through gritted teeth, "And we are done here. Go home, mom." As she turned away again, her mother huffed and then stormed off. Emma opened the door quietly and closed it behind her very gently, she leaned back against the cold wood, she watched as tears fell and landed on the wooden floor in front of her. She gave herself a quick pep talk, wipe her eyes and made her way to the kitchen. The other four women were seated around the table, Zelena, Cora and Belle seemed transfixed by baby Robyn, who was gurgling and smiling amusing all, Regina was trying to enjoy the moment but Emma's absence had made her uneasy. "There is coffee left Emma," Zelena called as she entered the room, the blonde woman sent a weak smile in her direction.

Regina was instantly alerted to the that the other woman had been crying, had she caused that? As Emma made her way to the coffee pot, Regina followed her. Emma was just pouring herself a mug when Regina reached her, she placed her hand gently on Emma's forearm, which Emma jerked away immediately, Regina's touch made it feel like her skin was on fire. "Can we talk?" Emma placed the coffee pot back and looked up, "Sure," she replied with very little enthusiasm. Regina spun on her heels and walked out of the kitchen and back towards the study. Emma placed her mug back on the counter and followed reluctantly. Once they were in the room, Regina closed the door softly. "Emma, about this morning, I'm…"

"You don't have to apologise, forget about… Is that all you wanted to say?

"I do need to apologise… and no that is not all I wanted to say. Emma, I know you have been crying, did I…was it…this sounds so conceited but did I upset you that much?"

"No, you didn't, are we done here?" Emma tried to move past the woman to open the door. "Emma, I know I was sharp with you this morning and I am sorry but please don't shut me out, I know something has happened."

"Shut you out. What, like you did this morning, like you do every time this gets…" She stopped, "This gets what, Emma?"

"Forget it, I had a fight with Killian and now my mother, that's all. Please just leave it." Emma couldn't believe it, she could feel tears burning her eyes, she didn't cry, she especially didn't cry in front of other people, yet here she was, for the second time. "You're avoiding my question and still very clearly upset." Regina took a step towards the other woman.

"Stop, Regina, just stay where you are!" Her arms shot straight out in front of her, "Emma, I am trying to help, let me help you." Emma backed away a little, arms still poker straight in front of her body. "No, you can't help… you will only make it worse. Just stay where you are. I am fine, I am not mad or upset with you. Can we just please go back in the other room now." Regina was not listening to her, she was really starting to scare the brunette. Regina took another step towards her.

"Regina, what did I just say." Regina was so confused, "Emma, I don't understand, what have I done. I have snapped at you before and you have never taken it this badly."

"Regina, I told you this has nothing to do with you snapping at me. Please just drop it." There was about a foot between the women now. "Regina, I mean it, I can't think when you are this close. God, you make everything so…" Regina tried to close the gap and reach for Emma's hand, she thought if she could just make contact with the woman she could calm her down, but Emma whipped her hand away again. "You can't touch me right now."

"Emma, please talk to me, you're scaring me."

"Join the party, I am scaring myself. Regina, I don't know how to even understand what I am feeling right now, let alone explain it to someone else. I tried to explain it to my mother and it ended in an argument. Now, she is upset with me." Emma looked at the woman who stood in front of her, "I am not your mother, Emma." She could hear the concern in Regina's voice and it only made her feel worse, there were a million and one thoughts zooming around her head right now. The other woman did not need this, she was already going through so much. She had just lost Robin, the man who was supposed to be her soul-mate and Emma had no idea if she would feel the same way she did. Emma wasn't even sure what she was feeling, she had been attracted to many people over the years, male and female but feelings for the latter, she had never acted on. She had no idea what she was doing, she was not in control of anything at this point and it terrified her. If Regina rejected her that would set their friendship back a lot more than a few steps, it may even ruin it completely.

"Regina, I know you are nothing like my mother, thank god."

"So then talk to me, Emma." Emma took a very long, very deep breath, searched for all available courage and any shred of confidence in her body and prepared herself for the worst. "It all started yesterday, after Killian and I had that fight in my parents' house…" Regina rolled her eyes, she should have known the pirate was responsible in some way. "Any way, it got me thinking and I don't think I am happy with Killian anymore. Which seems ridiculous, as I just returned from the underworld, where I went to save him. I just don't love him the way I should and I don't think I ever can." Emma took a brief pause, which allowed Regina to interject. "Emma, it's ok if you don't love him, sometimes things just aren't meant to be. It is your decision to make, no one can tell you what to do. I think you would have gone to the underworld for him regardless of your relationship status, you're a good friend Emma."

A friend, is that all she was to this woman, god she was making this so hard. "I know it is my decision. But it is more complicated than you know...I think I have feeling for someone else… Nope, scratch that I do have feelings for someone else, feelings I cannot explain or rationalise. I don't know when they started, cannot pin point the exact moment my feelings developed. I just know I have never felt like this way before, I have never felt so over-whelmed and emotional. And I am terrified if I tell them, they won't feel the same way or that they might reject me. I don't even know if they could feel anything for someone like me. It's so fucked up and the piece de resistance is, that it can only get more fucked up if I confess, my irrational, confusing feelings. This is a lose/lose situation and I can't fucking breathe." Emma finally took a breath ironically.

"Emma…" Regina took a deep breath and closed the gap between them, wrapping her arms around the other woman. "Emma…I know this must be hard, but you told me last night, be brave and not leave any rock unturned. Because I would regret it, maybe you should take your own advice, grab the bull by the horns and talk with Killian and the other person. It is not healthy to keep things bottled up, look at my family." Emma had melted into the other woman's touch, she was lost in how well they fit together and how wonderful it felt to be held by Regina.

Regina pulled back and look directly into Emma's eyes, "I am not really sure, why you felt you couldn't tell me this though, I am your friend. You can tell me anything."

"The other person…"

"Uh huh…"

"It's …. You."


End file.
